1st Sustainment Command (Theater)
|type= Theater Sustainment Command |size= |command_structure= United States Army Central |garrison= Fort Bragg, North Carolina FWD HQ, Camp Arifjan,Kuwait |mission= 21st Theater Sustainment Command (TSC) provides theater sustainment throughout EUCOM and AFRICOM Areas of Responsibility in support of USAREUR and 7th Army. On order, deploys to support theater opening, distribution, and Reception, Staging, Onward Movement & enable Integration (RSO&I) functions. Be prepared to support Joint and Coalition forces. |nickname=1st TSC |motto= First Team |mascot=Blackjack |battles=Vietnam War Operation Desert Storm Operation Iraqi Freedom Operation Enduring Freedom Operation New Dawn Humanitarian assistance (Pakistan) |decorations= |current_commander=Major General Kurt J. Stein |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Distinctive unit insignia |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_2_label=Beret flash }} The 1st Sustainment Command (Theater) (1st TSC) is a major subordinate unit of US Army Central at Fort Bragg, North Carolina. The 1st Logistical Command was activated in October 1950 as a planning headquarters at Fort McPherson, Georgia. It was deployed to Poitiers, France in September–October 1951, during the Berlin Crisis of 1951. It operated under the Communications Zone, United States Army-Europe.usarmygermany.com In 1962, the Command returned to the United States and was assigned to III Corps, stationed at Fort Hood, Texas. On April 1, 1965, the 1st Logistical Command was deployed to Vietnam. Its mission was to act as the logistics headquarters for all units in the theater. In Vietnam the command parented the U.S. Army Support Command, Da Nang, U.S. Army Support Command, Qui Nhon, U.S. Army Support Command, Cam Ranh Bay, and U.S. Army Support Command, Saigon, as well as other smaller commands.Stanton, Vietnam Order of Battle Lieutenant General Walter Woolwine was commanding grneral from 1970. The Command served five years in Southeast Asia. Formerly known as COSCOM it was designated for the support of the XVIII Airborne Corps. The command's mission dictates that they maintain the command's headquarters in Fort Bragg, North Carolina, while sustaining an enduring mission forward, based in Kuwait. Subordinate units serving under the 1st TSC in Southwest Asia include: *316th Expeditionary Sustainment Command (U.S. Army Reserve) *38th Sustainment Brigade (Indiana Army National Guard) *595th Transportation Brigade (SDDC) (TACON) *Navy Expeditionary Logistics Support Group (Forward) (TACON) *164th Quartermaster Group (TACON) *651st Regional Support Group (RSG) *18th FMC (Ft Bragg) *14th Human Resources Sustainment Center (Ft Bragg) *Task Force Sinai, Multinational Force and Observers (TACON) *Special Troops Battalion, 1st TSC (Ft Bragg*) *Personnel assigned to this unique organization spend several months forward (FCP) and rotate back to Ft. Bragg (MCP) each year within their tour of duty. Command group * Commanding General MG Kurt J. Stein *Command Sergeant Major CSM Charles M. Tobin *Deputy Commanding General BG Gamble *Chief of Staff COL Lenny J. Kness Decorations ;Operation Iraqi Freedom *Meritorious Unit Commendation 2007 ;Vietnam *Meritorious Unit Commendation Streamer Embroidered Vietnam 1965 *Meritorious Unit Commendation Streamer Embroidered Vietnam 1966 *Meritorious Unit Commendation Streamer Embroidered Vietnam 1967–1968 *Meritorious Unit Commendation Streamer Embroidered Vietnam 1968–1970 *Meritorious Unit Commendation Streamer Embroidered Southwest Asia Campaign participation credit ;Vietnam *Defense *Counteroffensive *Counteroffensive, Phase II *Counteroffensive, Phase III *Tet Counteroffensive *Counteroffensive, Phase IV *Counteroffensive, Phase V *Counteroffensive, Phase VI *Tet 69/Counteroffensive *Summer-fall 1969 *Winter-spring 1970 *Sanctuary Counteroffensive *Counteroffensive, Phase VII ;Armed forces expeditions *Panama ;Southwest Asia *Defense of Saudi Arabia *Liberation and Defense of Kuwait *Cease-Fire *Operation Iraqi Freedom References External links * 1st TSC Homepage 001 001